4 Times James Showed His Feelings For Camille
by flutegirl0422
Summary: ...and 1 Time She Returned Them. James/Camille one-shot.


**Author's Note: HEY. Just wrote this for funsies. Just FYI, all the titles of each part are song titles, and I highly recommend all of the songs, so go check them out! As always, Reviews are nice, but not required! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Big Time Rush and all characters aren't mine...sadly :(**

**Happy Birthday, Beautiful**

It seemed like any other day at the Palm Woods, but for Camille it was going to be the best day ever. Today was her 18th birthday, and she was determined not to let anything get her down. She smiled through her cold shower (courtesy of her father using all the hot water) and she took the burn from her curling iron in stride. All in all, her plan was going quite well up until she got to the lobby. Then, her heart sank.

As the elevator opened its doors, revealing a beaming Camille, James perked up. He was determined to make this Camille's best birthday yet. As he and the guys were sitting in the lobby, James noticed that the new girl, Peggy, had made her way into Logan's lap and seemed quite intent on staying there for a while. In order to prevent any potential heartbreak on this most merry of days, he walked over to Camille, kissed her on the cheek, and said, "Happy birthday, beautiful!" before pulling her into his lap.

Camille adjusted herself, making sure not to hit Kendall or Carlos in the process, then leaned over to James, whispering, "Thanks for being such an amazing friend." This time, it was his heart that sank.

**The Boys of Summer**

It was a week after school let out and James was working on his tan by the pool. As he sat up to go back inside, he stopped and slipped his sunglasses down the bridge of his nose to get a closer look at the girl walking straight toward him. Dark curls pulled back with a pair of pink wayfarers on, Camille walked slowly through the crowd, smiling at everyone she passed. "Hey, James!" she called out as she approached him. "Are you ok? You look a little out of it."

James snapped out of his 80s music video daydream and almost fell out of his lounge chair when he heard Camille's voice. "Uh, yes. YES. Why wouldn't I be? I'm just great!"

"Alright, then. Want to help me rehearse for an audition? It's for a remake of Saved by the Bell."

"NO WAY! Zack Morris is my spirit animal. You're going for Kelly Kapowski, aren't you?"

"How'd you know?"

"How could you not be? You're smart, talented, gorgeous, and practically perfect in every way. It's like you were made for the role. James said with a wistful look in his eyes.

"James, you're much too kind. This is why we're friends," she giggled. "

Yup. Best friends," he replied, straining to keep a smile on his face.

"Anyway, see you upstairs in ten?"

"Sure will, pal!" As she left, James rolled his eyes and halfheartedly gathered his things, all the while wondering if friends were all they'd ever be.

**Witchcraft**

October was always busy at the Palm Woods, and this year was no exception. At the request of the students, The Palm Woods School had decided to have a Monster Mash on Halloween night. As per usual, Big Time Rush was set to perform and excitement was brewing throughout the entire place.

As they got on stage, James made his way to the center mic. "Hey, Palm Woods! How's everyone doin' tonight? As you know, we are Big Time Rush, and we are super excited to get this show on the road! I'd like to dedicate this song to a wonderful girl named Camille. There's no nicer witch around!" As James pointed to her, Camille curtseyed and tipped the brim of her black pointed hat. With that, they started to sing "Any Kind of Guy," and the party was officially started.

When the boys were done with their set, they went and mingled with the rest of the Palm Woods crew. "Hey, Camille!" James shouted from across the room.

"Hey, James! Thanks so much for that shout-out up there! Gotta ask though, why me?"

"Come on! I've been everything for you, from a wizard to a hair-model spy prince."

"This is true, I have asked you to be many a guy for me. Thanks for always being there."

Just then Logan walked up. "Hey, Camille! You wanna dance?"

James, seeing her face light up at the offer, said his good-byes as he went and sat with Carlos. Eventually he made his way out onto the dance floor, but the one girl he wanted had already flown away, the spell she cast on him lingering in the air.

**Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas**

For Camille, the move from Connecticut to L.A. was a mixed blessing. While she had much more of an opportunity to become a professional actress in California, there was no snow in the winter. The holidays were a time for carols by the fire and great memories to share. While she probably could have gotten through it in other circumstances, this year she had to spend Christmas all by herself because her father was stuck on the East Coast due to weather delays. Knowing that Camille would be alone on Christmas worried James. While he didn't celebrate Christmas (being Jewish and all), knew what a big deal it was for Camille. She always helped him celebrate Hanukkah even though he was far away from home, and it was time he returned the favor.

Christmas morning rolled around Camille was wide awake at 7am, despite not setting an alarm. Groggily, she made her way into the kitchen to start making some coffee, but she didn't make it much further than her bedroom door until she stopped dead in her tracks. Her once drab apartment, left untouched since she had no plans for celebrating, was decked out in lights and garland with a newly cut and fully decorated baby fir in the center of the living room. The tree was surrounded by presents and a single stocking was hung over the oven door (for lack of a fireplace). Shocked, made her way through the living room where, on the coffee table, was a glimmering star-shaped tree topper with small piece of paper attached that read, "Merry Christmas. Love, James." As she hung the star upon the highest bough of the baby fir, Camille smiled and thought, "I must be the luckiest girl in the world."

**What I've Been Looking For**

It was Valentine's Day at the Palm Woods, and it also happened to be the day that Big Time Rush got back from their winter tour. After their Christmas show, the boys had been gone non-stop, playing big shows like Rockin' New Year's Eve and smaller ones like the Indiana State Fair. As the guys walked through the front doors to the Palm Woods, they were attacked by a swarm of girls asking to be their Valentines. Kendall eventually waded through the sea of fan-girls to Jo, who had also been away filming the latest season of "New Town High." Logan and Carlos set off to find the Jennifers, who had promised each of them a date as soon as they returned from tour.

Fighting through the crowd, James dejectedly made his way to the elevator, having given up on finding his dream girl after hearing that she had left to start filming a movie in Tulsa. The elevator arrived, and as the doors opened, James' expression did a complete 180°.

"Camille? I thought you were in Oklahoma!"

"I was supposed to be."

"Why aren't you there, then? Did they fire you?"

"No. I turned down the job. Some things are just more important," she said before pulling James into a kiss.

"Uh…WOW. Definitely did not expect that one," James said, reeling from the shock of what had just happened. "Wait a minute. What about Logan? Don't you still have a thing for him?"

"Why would I keep chasing Logan when I have the perfect guy right beside me this whole time? You're it, James. I mean, how could I have missed it? I'm just so stupid. Stupid, stupid, stu..."

James stopped her with another kiss. "You're not stupid. Besides, You came around eventually. That's all that matters. Now let's go celebrate with some ice cream and a script reading, for old time's sake." The two walked into the elevator hand in hand, happy as ever.


End file.
